Les Chroniques de Sona 1: Bienvenue sur Mobius
by SonaChanTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic fête sa nouvelle victoire contre Robotnik avec tous ses amis. Mais, lorsqu'il rencontre Sona,une jeune fille transformée en hérissonne, il se demande quel plan son rival a en tête... j'espère que vous apprécierez.
1. Introduction: La métamorphose

**Pour mon anniversaire, pendant les vacances, j'ai demandé à mes parents si on pouvait aller à la campagne.  
>Mission accomplie: mes parents et moi sommes en ce moment dans une jolie maison de campagne: en y entrant, il y avait le salon avec une salle à manger intégrée, dans un style campagnard. Au fond se trouvait la cuisine, une cuisine que ma mère adore, décorée avec des canards et des oies (ma mère en collectionne).A l'étage, il y avait à gauche de l'escalier, la chambre de mes parents, grande, puis, à droite, la mienne, qui était plus grande que l'autre et que j'aimais beaucoup.<strong>

**Il est vrai que je n'aimais pas trop la campagne, mais, là, je voulais changer: J'avais toujours fêté mon anniversaire chez moi, en ville avec beaucoup de monde et de temps en temps avec des amis ou encore au resto (restaurant si vous préférez).  
>Bref, partout, sauf à la campagne!<br>Je ne suis pas déçue de mon choix, car non seulement je respire de l'air frais, mais aussi, je peux observer le joli paysage avec les arbres, les champs de blé que je peux voir depuis ma chambre, et qui brillent avec le soleil.**

**Un soir, je me suis couchée tôt, car mes parents m'ont demandé à ce que je sois bien reposée pour le lendemain. Je leur ai demandé pourquoi. Ils m'ont répondu que c'était une surprise.  
>Ce soir-là, j'entendais la pluie tomber, frapper contre les carreaux, ainsi que l'orage qui grondait et qui dominait le ciel. Le vent se déchaînait. Les volets claquèrent contre la persienne. Je me réveillai. J'entendis des cris. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cela, mais, c'était des voix que je connaissais. Je relevais la persienne, puis aperçut mon père. Il était dans la voiture, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, ni où il comptait aller. Je me dirigeais vers le salon après avoir mis mon peignoir. Ma mère était là.<strong>

**« -Maman, que se passe-t-il? Lui demandais-je. Et où va papa?  
>-Je ne sais pas, me répondit-elle, mais je vois qu'il a besoin de moi<br>-Attends-moi, je viens aussi.  
>-C'est gentil de proposer ton aide, mais ça ira. Reste bien au chaud à la maison ma chérie.<br>-D'accord. Soit prudente. »**

**Elle sortit de la maison alors que moi, je retournai dans ma chambre. Je regardais tout par la fenêtre: ma mère faisait des signes à mon père comme un gardien de sécurité.  
>Tout à coup, dans le ciel, je vis apparaître une lumière qui devenait de plus en plus grande. On croirait que c'est un astéroïde ou une météorite qui allait s'écraser, mais ce n'était ni l'une ni l'autre. Cette grosse lumière s'abattit près de la maison. Elle était puissante, aveuglante. Puis, de grosses failles se dessinèrent sur le sol. Tout le sol tremblait, les objets fragiles furent cassés, alors que je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais très peur, j'hurlais. J'ouvris alors la fenêtre et je lançai:<strong>

**« Papa, maman!Rentrez!Rentrez!Vite!Vite! »**

**Puis, un énorme éclair éclata sur le toit de la voiture. J'hurlais alors un gros "non!" et pleurai. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver mes parents alors que j'en étais capable. Je m'en voulais. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, quand le temps fut calmé, deux silhouettes débarquèrent dans ma chambre. Ce n'était pas des personnes, mais des robots.<strong>

**« -Voilà celle que l'on cherche, fit l'un.  
>-Oui, dis-je, si c'est pour sauver quelqu'un, c'est moi!<br>-Ah bon, tu es toute seule...  
>-Oui<br>-C'est parfait, fit l'autre robot  
>-Que...que me voulez-vous? »<strong>

**Le premier robot me prit par les bras. Je bougeais de partout pour pouvoir m'enfuir et appeler la police et les pompiers. Je criais des "lâchez-moi!"Puis, un robot me mit un chiffon humide sur ma bouche. Je m'évanouis peu à peu.**

**Plus tard, je me réveillai. Je vis devant moi les 2 robots qui m'avaient kidnappé. Il y avait la silhouette d'un grand homme. C'était un grand et gros homme moustachu, portant une paire de lunettes rondes et des vêtements qui lui donnaient une grande classe. Je me levai. J'avais l'impression que cet homme était beaucoup plus grand que moi, alors qu'en réalité, il devait être un peu plus grand. Je le fixais du regard.**

**« -Qu'as-tu à nous regarder comme ça? me demanda un des robots.  
>-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre concernant les tailles...<br>-C'est normal, me dit l'homme moustachu, regarde-toi dans le miroir derrière toi. »**

**Je me retournai. Je n'étais plus dans ma forme humaine à ma grande surprise: J'avais été rétréci à plus d'une quarantaine de centimètres, j'avais une plus grosse tête et un tout petit corps, des oreilles de chat, une petite queue (de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi);des pics rose fuchsia remplaçaient mes cheveux blonds foncés. J'avais toutefois gardé mon caractère ainsi que mes yeux bleus.  
>J'hurlais dans toute la base, en disant que cette image dans le miroir ne pouvait pas être la mienne, alors que le moustachu poussa un rire machiavélique, puis me dit:<strong>

**« -Maintenant tu sais pourquoi il y a un problème de taille!  
>-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait un coup pareil? »<strong>

**Il se gratta la tête, puis:**

**« -Pour une rançon. Je te libérerai quand j'aurais toutes les émeraudes du chaos!  
>-Les émeraudes du chaos?<br>-Ce sont des émeraudes de différentes couleurs qui contiennent un pouvoir très puissant. En les réunissant, le pouvoir est encore plus immense...et...  
>-Vous les voulez pour maîtriser ce pouvoir et dominer le monde...poursuivis-je<br>C'est exact! Approuva-t-il. Tu es très intelligente dis donc. J'aimerais que tu travailles avec moi en attendant ta libération.  
>-Il n'en ai pas question! Je ne travaillerai jamais avec toi, crâne d'œuf!<br>-Quoi? Tu oses traiter de crâne d'œuf le grand Robotnik, le grand génie de la mécanique, de la technologie...  
>-Je m'en fous! Je veux rentrer chez moi avec ma forme humaine, c'est tout!<br>-Tu veux jouer à la loi du plus fort? D'accord! Robot-Bot, attrape-la!  
>-Tout de suite, répondit le robot. »<strong>

**Ce robot allongea ses bras puis m'emprisonna. Ensuite, deux autres bras terminés par des pinces s'agrippèrent sur ma robe noire (je n'avais plus mon pyjama, mais une robe noire).Puis, je fus électrocutée. J'hurlais sous les rires machiavéliques du savant.  
>Ensuite, sans savoir pourquoi, je réussis à faire bouger mes bras. Je retirai les pinces, puis, me libérai des bras du robot. Malgré ceci, j'étais très affaiblie à cause de cela.<strong>

**« -Comment t'en es-tu sortie? Me demanda le moustachu  
>-Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être ma colère, ma révolution qui m'aide. »<strong>

**Le savant fou grogna:**

**« -Robot-Cop, appuie sur le bouton!  
>-Oui, mais lequel?<br>-Tu le sais bien, pauvre andouille!  
>-Tout de suite! »<strong>

**Le robot appuya sur un des boutons. La grande fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière moi s'ouvrit et je fus aspirée. J'entendais le moustachu dire à ce robot "Espèce de crétin!"**

**Je criais dans le vide. J'avais peur. Peur de quoi? De me faire mal quand je serai à terre, de mal atterrir, d'être face à des créatures maléfiques, de voyager clandestinement...En bref, depuis que j'ai été transformée, j'avais peur de tout.  
>Une ou deux minutes plus tard, je retrouvais enfin la terre ferme.<br>J'atterris violemment sur une colline que je dévalais à toute vitesse. Je me cognais contre les rochers, me pris des branches de buissons dans ma figure, me fit très mal.**

**Quand je fus en bas de cette colline, je me relevai. Je marchais en zigzag. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une telle aventure m'arriverait. Je me demandais tout le temps pourquoi toutes les catastrophes tombaient sur moi. Bon, c'est vrai, il y a pire comme les tremblements de terre ou les tsunamis, mais être séparé de ses parents et être toute seule dans un endroit inconnu, ça fait peur.**

**Tout à coup, mon pied droit fut percuté dans des racines d'arbre. Je dévalais une deuxième fois un terrain. Puis, j'atterris dans une rivière. Je n'avais plus de force pour remonter à la surface, tellement j'étais affaiblie et perturbée. Mes yeux se fermèrent.**


	2. Ch1: Une nouvelle dans l'équipe

Ce jour-là, le soleil brillait et faisait scintiller l'eau de la rivière et les rochers. Au bord de cette rivière se trouvait un grand et gros chat endormi, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Ce chat était violet avec des rayures violettes plus foncés, portait une grosse ceinture assortie à sa paire de sandales. Son seul passe-temps était la pêche. Par tous les temps il pêchait. Il avait toujours avec lui une grenouille nommée Froggy, que ce chat, appelé Big, considérait comme son meilleur ami. Si un jour vous entendez Big crier « Froggy, où es-tu ? », ne vous étonnez pas car cette grenouille disparaît souvent.

Mais là, Froggy surveillait sagement la canne à pêche de Big. Puis, la voyant se tordre, elle croassa, puis sautilla sur les genoux de son ami.

« Que se passe-t-il Froggy ? lui demanda Big en ouvrant ses yeux. »

Puis, voyant sa canne :

« Oh super ! J'ai encore pêché un poisson ! You hou ! C'est mon jour de chance ! »

En effet, à chaque fois qu'il pêchait, il rentrait bredouille. Mais là, il avait attrapé quatre ou cinq gros poissons. Heureux, il prit sa canne à pêche et remonta vite sa ligne. Mais, plus tard :

« Mais, ce n'est pas un poisson, ça ! Que fait-elle dans la rivière ? »

En effet, ce n'était pas un poisson que Big a attrapé, mais une jolie hérissonne rose fuchsia avec du rouge au bord de ses pics. Elle portait une robe noire avec un joli bandeau rouge, des bottines assorties, des collants et des manches en résille rouge. Ses gros bracelets jaunes complétaient sa tenue.

Big mit à terre la hérissonne, enleva délicatement l'hameçon qui était accroché en bas de sa robe, ferma son panier de poissons, puis le mis sur son dos. Il prit ensuite la hérissonne dans ses bras.

« Maintenant, dit Big, que la fête commence ! »

En fait, les poissons n'étaient pas que pour eux, mais pour les deux amis et tous les nouveaux qu'ils s'étaient faits. Ce jour là, ils étaient invités à un barbecue géant.

Plus tard, les deux amis arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. La table était joliment décorée avec des pétales de fleurs séchées et de beaux petits bouquets de fleurs au-dessus d'une nappe blanche. Les décoratrices étaient Cream, une adorable lapine et Amy Rose, une hérissonne toujours sûre d'elle (voir un peu trop).

Cream portait une très jolie robe rouge, accompagné d'un joli nœud bleu ciel. Son meilleur ami était Cheese, une adorable petite créature appelée chao (prononcez « Kao »). Elle était très gentille et toujours polie. Elle aimait beaucoup les glaces ainsi que les fleurs.

Amy, quand à elle, était une jolie hérissonne rose aux yeux verts. Elle portait une belle robe rouge avec un bandeau et des bottines assorties. Son arme était un grand et gros marteau, Piko-Piko. Lorsqu'elle s'énerve, elle le sort toujours et menace les autres. A part cela, elle était très gentille aussi.

A côté de la table, se trouvait le barbecue. C'était un jeune renard nommé Tails qui s'en occupait. Il était très adorable avec son caractère doux, ses grands yeux bleus ciel, son pelage jaune et orangé. En réalité, il s'appelait Miles Prower, mais, comme il n'aimait pas son prénom et qu'il possédait deux queues, on l'appelait Tails. Ce renard est le cerveau de la bande : en effet, il s'y connaissait beaucoup en ce qui concernait la mécanique. Il était également capable de piloter aussi bien un avion qu'une ambulance ou une voiture de policier. Il était brave et courageux, mais aussi très timide. Il s'entendait très bien avec les autres.

« Voilà, j'ai terminé, annonça-t-il avec un sourire. »

Puis, à Big :

« -Qui est cette hérissonne que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, je l'ai repêché dans la rivière. Je me demande pourquoi et comment elle se trouvait là.

- Moi, aussi, approuva Cream.

-Regardez là-bas ! lança Amy en pointant du doigt. »

Au loin, sur un chemin, de la fumée fut présente. Etait-ce un troupeau de buffles, de moutons ou d'éléphants ? Non ! Il s'agissait de Sonic, un hérisson bleu aux yeux verts clairs ! Ce hérisson pouvait courir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il pouvait également atteindre le mur du son, soit mille kilomètres par heure ! Il ne faisait que courir, mais il était très apprécié par tout le monde : en effet, Sonic était non seulement le hérisson dont Amy en était follement amoureuse, mais aussi le meilleur et inséparable ami de Tails. Combien de fois ne les avait-on pas vus ensemble affronter les plus grands dangers qui menaçaient leur monde ? Personne ne le savait.

Amy lui fit de grands signes en criant des « ohé ! » alors que les autres lui faisaient signe. Le hérisson bleu leur répondit avec un signe.

Puis, quand il fut devant ses amis :

« -Salut tout le monde ! Je suis en retard on dirait…

-Non, tu arrives à temps ! lui répondit Tails avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai apporté un bouquet de fleurs pour Amy.

-Pour moi ? Rabâcha-t-elle. Oh… merci Sonic ! Je ne pensais pas que j'allais être gâtée !

-Ah tu sais…c'est trois fois rien et…

-On s'en fiche ! J'aime beaucoup ces fleurs ! Je vais chercher mon plus beau vase pour les mettre ! »

Avant d'accomplir cette tâche, la hérissonne rose fit un bisou à notre héros qui rougit quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Big, lui demanda Tails, où as-tu mis la hérissonne ?

-Sur le transat, lui répondit-il.

-Une hérissonne ? S'étonna Sonic

-Oui, Big l'a repêchée dans la rivière.

-Dans la rivière ?

-Oui. »

Sonic la vit au loin, allongée sur le transat qui ne se trouvait non loin de la table. Pendant qu'il se posait des questions, Amy revint avec son vase ses belles fleurs qu'elle posa sur la table.

« -J'ai croisé beaucoup de gens, commenta Sonic, mais je ne me souviens pas d'elle.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas d'ici, supposa Cream.

-Oui, approuva Tails. Attendons qu'elle se soit réveillée. »

Tout le monde se mit autour de la table, se servit en boisson. Puis, tout le monde dit « Santé, à notre amitié ». Puis, Cream et Amy ramenèrent des choses à grignoter : des tomates-cerises, des radis, des dés de fromages, des mini-saucisses et boudins blancs. Le tout était bien présenté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la hérissonne fuchsia se réveilla. Elle vit Froggy sauter sur ses genoux. Terrorisée, elle hurla et lança :

« Une grenouille ! (puis avec des gestes brusques) Va-t-en ! Allez, dégage sale amphibien ! Allez dégage ! »

Puis, ne savant pas qu'elle se trouvait sur un transat, elle bascula en arrière, puis tomba par terre, toujours en hurlant. Froggy sauta devant elle en croassant.

« -Sale amphibien ! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Big.

-Oui, ça va. Elle est à vous, cette grenouille ?

-Oui (puis à Froggy) Froggy, arrête d'embêter les gens de cette manière ! »

Froggy croassait, d'un air de dire « Désolé Big » alors que le gros chat aidait la hérissonne à se relever. Elle vit alors derrière elle, Sonic et toute sa bande : Elle voyait des créatures qui avaient les mêmes oreilles qu'elles, environ la même taille qu'elle et les mêmes proportions du corps.

« Excusez-moi, commença-t-elle, vous aussi vous êtes des êtres humains changés en de drôles de créatures ? »

Le silence régna. Tout le monde la regarda, puis se regardèrent bouche bée. Puis, on entendit Amy éclater de rire :

« J'ai entendu beaucoup de sottises, lança-t-elle, mais je n'ai jamais entendu une chose pareille ! »

Puis elle se remit à rire sous le regard blessé de la hérissonne.

« -Que ça soit dans le monde d'où je viens ou ici, personne ne veut me croire, dit-elle sur un ton lugubre.

-Moi je te crois, la rassura Sonic.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. D'où viens-tu ?

-De la planète Terre.

- Raconte-nous comment tu es arrivé dans notre monde.

-D'accord. »

Dès qu'Amy fût calmée, la hérissonne fuchsia commença son récit : elle était une jeune fille qui a été enlevée par deux robots étranges qui l'ont endormie. Ensuite, quand elle s'est réveillée, elle s'est retrouvée dans ce corps étrange. Elle s'est fait ensuite électrocutée par un des robots. Malgré ses faiblesses, elle a pu s'échapper de la base, mais, elle s'est fait très mal quand elle a atterri sur terre.

« -Je ne me souviens plus du nom de leur maître, ajouta-t-elle.

-Décris-le nous, lui dit Cream, si on le connaît, on pourra te dire de qui il s'agit !

-Il était très grand, portait des lunettes, une moustache, une veste rouge, un pantalon noir et avait un air très sadique ! »

Tout le monde se regarda, puis lui lancèrent :

« -Le Docteur Robotnik !

-Voilà, c'est lui. Tiens, vous le connaissez ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Sonic, celui-ci veut prendre le contrôle de notre monde en réunissant les émeraudes du chaos.

-Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur ces émeraudes du chaos, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Il t'a parlé des émeraudes du chaos ? Lui demanda Cream

-Oui, il m'a parlé de rançon aussi : Si je l'aidais à accomplir sa quête, il me rendrait ma forme humaine.

-Il ne faut pas croire en ce bouffon ! Grogna Amy. Il ne tient jamais ses promesses !

-Ce qui est étrange, ajouta Tails, c'est qu'il a changé une jeune fille en hérissonne alors que normalement, il construit des robots et d'immenses machines de guerre.

-C'est vrai, ça, approuva Sonic, mais, en attendant, elle restera avec nous ! »

Puis, en regardant la hérissonne :

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Elle ne répondait pas, mais réfléchissait.

« -Elle est devenue amnésique ou quoi ? Murmura Amy

-Amy ! Firent les autres.

-Non, je ne suis pas amnésique. Mon nom est…S…So…Sona ! Oui, voilà, Sona la créature fuchsia. »

Sonic ria, puis la corrigea :

« -Tu veux dire la hérissonne fuschia…

-Oui, si c'est cela…

-Mon nom est Sonic. Et je te présente tous mes amis : Tails le renard, Cream la lapine avec son ami Cheese, un chao, Amy la hérissonne et Big le chat avec son ami Froggy.

-Ah…c'était ton ami, Big ?

-Oui, lui répondit-il, ce n'est pas grave si tu l'as traité de sale amphibien ! Personne ne pouvait le savoir.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Bien, repris le hérisson bleu, nous allons reprendre l'apéro pour fêter l'arrivée de la nouvelle dans l'équipe ! »

Puis à Sona :

« Sois la bienvenue dans notre team ! »


	3. Ch2: A la découverte d'un autre monde

Nos amis restaient longtemps à table à parler de tout et de rien. Sona ne disait pas un mot, comme si elle avait peur de déranger tout le monde.

«-Tu n'est pas très bavarde, Sona, remarqua Sonic.

-Dis Sonic…

-Oui…

-Tu es sûr et certain de vouloir me prendre dans ton équipe ?

-Bah…Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Si vous venez d'un autre monde, vous devriez être des êtres spéciaux avec des pouvoirs ou quelque chose de ce genre… Mais moi, je suis normale, donc je n'ai aucune valeur.

-Mais non, je sais que tu as une grande valeur… Certes, tu n'es pas une vraie hérissonne et que tu viens d'un autre monde, mais mes amis et moi t'acceptons telle que tu es. Nous ne sommes pas des personnes qui rejetons les autres, qu'ils soient spéciaux, comme tu le dis, ou non.

- Je suis très peureuse aussi… Tout le monde dit que je ne suis pas douée parce que je ne prends aucun risque.

-Tu sais, ajouta le hérisson bleu, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Je suis courageux, et pourtant… J'ai une peur bleue de l'eau.

-De l'eau ? Bah pourquoi ?

-A chaque fois qu'il est dans l'eau, il perd tous ses moyens et coule comme une brique, répondit Tails à sa place.

-Oui le pauvre, approuva Amy.

-En clair, résuma Sona, tu as peur de l'eau parce que tu ne sais pas nager…

-C'est exact, avoua Sonic

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'apprendrai ! Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que tu le penses !

-Pour toi oui, mais moi…

-Tu y arriveras Sonic, l'encouragea Cream, tu es le plus fort de nous tous !

-Oh oui, cria Cheese avec grande énergie.

-Je serai avec toi, ajouta Amy en lui souriant.

-Euh… Merci Sona ! répondit Sonic, un peu gêné. »

Puis, pendant tout le reste du barbecue, Sona racontait à ses nouveaux amis ses souvenirs d'enfance, ses sentiments, ses goûts, ses faiblesses, ses envies et ses rêves. Depuis qu'elle avait fait leur connaissance, elle se sentit plus à l'aise dans ce nouveau monde, rassurée. D'habitude, elle était très réservée et renfermée sur elle-même, ce qui l'empêchait de communiquer avec les autres. Ce monde était comme une grande barrière de sécurité pour elle, son monde idéal.

Puis, après le repas, la hérissonne fuchsia aida tout le monde à débarrasser la table. Tails lui raconta comment il avait rencontré Sonic : Il était abandonné par sa famille, elle le détestait. Les autres habitants détruisaient ses petits robots qu'il avait fabriqué tout seul, par jalousie. Alors qu'il pleurait et marchait en songeant à son avenir, il avait vu un hérisson bleu courant plus vite que la lumière. Il l'avait suivi… et c'est de cette manière qu'il a fait connaissance avec Sonic. Depuis, ils ne se séparaient plus. Sona avait très mal pour lui. Sa famille l'aimait bien, mais elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cas pour certaines. Elle partageait ses émotions avec celles du jeune renard.

Ensuite, Cream emmena la hérissonne dans une prairie non loin de chez elle. De magnifiques fleurs de toutes les couleurs recouvraient l'herbe bien verte. Elles se mirent à genoux. La jeune lapine lui apprena à créer des couronnes de fleurs. Sona s'en sortait bien pour sa première création. Pour lui remercier de sa petite leçon, elle lui donna sa couronne. Ceci fait, Cream l'emmena chez elle. Sa maison était très mignonne, avec des pièces et des meubles ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de la poupée Barbie pour ses formes. Dans le salon se trouvait Vanilla, la mère de Cream : Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille, était aussi gentille et douce qu'elle. Elle était sans doute la maman dont tous les enfants malheureux rêveraient. Sona faisait connaissance avec elle.

« Dis maman, lui demanda Cream, Peut-elle rester dormir à la maison, le temps qu'elle retrouve forme humaine et qu'elle rentre chez elle ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie, répond sa mère en souriant.

-Vous êtes sûre que cela ne vous dérange pas ? lui demanda Sona. Sinon, je peux me débrouiller seule…

-Mais non ! Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour toi. Ne t'embêtes pas à aller ailleurs alors que nous pouvons t'héberger à la maison ! A moins que tu changes d'avis…

-Non ! Je reste ici, lança Sona. Merci beaucoup madame.

-Oh ce n'est rien ! Et… tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, Vanilla.

-D'accord. Merci alors, Vanilla. »

Tout à coup, on entendit un bruit de klaxon devant la maison. Cream, Vanilla et Sona allèrent voir ce qui se passait. Il s'agissait d'un grand avion à quatre places, bleu avec une paire de queues ressemblant à celles de Tails. Le nom, _le Blue Tornado_, se trouvait en bas à droite.

« Hé Sona, lança Sonic, nous te proposons d'aller visiter le coin, cela te dit ?

-Oh oui, avec grand plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je viens avec vous, ajouta Cream.

-Sois prudente ma chérie, lui dit Vanilla

-Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

La hérissonne et la lapine montèrent dans l'avion. Sona regardait avec précision tous les détails, et surtout, la manière dont le jeune renard avait assemblé toutes les pièces. Elle était impressionnée par son talent. Certes, il était jeune, mais il avait un grand don pour son âge. Elle attacha ensuite sa ceinture.

« -Il n'y a pas de place pour Sonic, remarqua-t-elle, en regardant devant et derrière la place où elle se trouvait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lança Sonic, j'ai l'habitude de me placer sur l'une des ailes de l'avion !

-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Tails à tous ses amis.

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils.

-Alors, c'est parti ! »

Le jeune renard démarra son avion. Sona se colla au fond de son siège, serra ses poings. Puis l'engin avança à toute vitesse, et enfin, décolla.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'avion.

La jeune hérissonne regarda par le hublot les magnifiques paysages qui défilaient : L'océan, en passant par les champs de blés, les champs de fleurs, les vastes collines, les chaînes de montagnes. Celle-ci s'émerveillait devant ces si belles vues.

« -Que c'est joli ! Murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux paysages comme ceux que je viens de voir.

Sonic, qui avait tout entendu, sourit. Il répéta à ses amis, de la même façon qu'elle, tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Nous sommes très heureux que notre monde te plaise, lui annonça Cream, très joyeuse.

-Peut-on aller au centre ville ? Demanda Amy à Tails.

-Cela te dit ? Demanda le renard à Sona

-Oh oui ! Cria-t-elle de joie. J'adore faire du shopping !

-Alors direction le centre ville ! »

Puis, Sona sentit l'avion tourner brutalement à gauche. Elle cria, puis ria, en précisant à ses nouveaux amis qu'elle avait été saisie, afin que ceux-ci fussent rassurés.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nos amis arrivèrent au centre ville. La ville était comme New-York, car des gratte-ciels, des panneaux de publicités géants et de grands centres commerciaux s'y trouvaient. Sona s'émerveillait beaucoup et s'imaginait tous les vêtements qu'elle pourrait trouver. Nos héros entrèrent dans un grand centre commercial où l'on ne peut acheter que des vêtements. Pour s'amuser, Sona essayait tous les vêtements qui lui plaisaient et qui lui inspiraient : Des jeans, des pantacourts, des tee-shirts simples ou fantaisies, des robes, des jupes, des pulls, des gilets… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle en trouvait tellement qu'elle créa un défilé de mode. Tous ses amis l'admiraient. Sonic lui acheta les vêtements qui lui convenaient et lui plaisaient le plus. La hérissonne fuchsia n'y croyait pas car le tout n'était pas donné. Alors, elle le remercia sans arrêt.

Ensuite, la bande s'arrêta à un petit café situé non loin du centre commercial. Un échidné âgé d'environ soixante-dix ans en était le propriétaire. Il connaissait très bien Sonic et ses amis car ils s'arrêtaient très souvent à cet endroit pour boire un coup ou grignoter quelque chose.

« Bonjour Albert !

-Ah Sonic, commença le vieil échidné, cela faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Oui, les affaires marchent bien !

-Et bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Depuis longtemps, tu incarnes la justice, tu fais la fierté de notre ville. Grâce à toi, mon commerce a été sauvé plusieurs fois des dégâts du docteur Robotnik, qui, depuis ton dernier combat, n'est plus revenu !

-Je crois que cette fois-ci, il va revenir, précisa Sona.

-Ah, je ne t'ai jamais vu jeune hérissonne. Tu es sûrement un nouveau membre de son équipe.

-C'est exact, affirma Sonic. Je te présente Albert, Sona. Et Albert, voici Sona.

- Enchanté, répondit Sona avec une poignée de main.

-Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, Sona. Tu es une très jolie hérissonne.

-Ah… Merci. »

Pendant qu'Albert servait les boissons, Sona lui racontait comment elle était arrivée dans ce monde, comment elle avait rencontré Sonic et ses amis, et lui expliquait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« -Pourquoi Robotnik t'embête-t-il ? Que te veut-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit la hérissonne, mais j'espère retrouver ma forme normale un jour.

-Moi aussi. »

Tout à coup, on sentit une odeur de cramé. De la fumée noire se dessina dans le ciel. Quelqu'un cria de peur. Quand cette personne arriva dans la rue, il hurla :

« Vite ! Appelez les pompiers ! »


	4. Ch3: Sona découvre le courage de Sonic

« Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Albert.

-Une maison dans la rue à droite est en feu, deux personnes sont coincées à l'intérieur, c'est horrible ! Paniqua la personne.

-Je vais leur porter secours, s'exclama Sonic.

-Non, Sonic, intervint Sona, c'est trop dangereux !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Tails, il a l'habitude de prendre beaucoup de risques pour secourir des victimes. »

Sonic ordonna à cette personne de le conduire jusqu'à la maison brûlée. Sa petite bande et Albert les suivirent. La maison qui a prit feu datait des années trente et était très belle. De grosses flammes la recouvraient et formaient d'épaisses fumées noires qui s'envolaient partout. Des barrières de sécurités avaient été déposées autour de la maison. Beaucoup de monde observèrent la maison derrière les barrières. Un écureuil femelle âgée environ d'une trentaine d'années pleurait et hurlait. Des témoins ainsi que des voisins faisaient tout pour la réconforter.

« Mes enfants ! Lança-t-elle. Ils sont dans la maison ! Il faut absolument les faire sortir de là ! »

Puis, après qu'une partie du toit fût détruite :

« Victoria ! Marie ! NON !

-Ne vous en faites pas madame, lui rassura un voisin, j'ai appelé les pompiers.

-Vous ne voyez donc pas que MON toit s'est écroulé ! Et mes enfants sont sûrement en-dessous de ces débris ! »

Alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer, Sonic sauta au-dessus des barrières de sécurité et fonça dans la maison.

Le hérisson bleu fouilla au rez de chaussée. Hormis de grosses flammes qui dévoraient le sol, les murs, le plafond et tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient, il n'y avait personne. Et plus rien du tout, puisque que tous les biens de la famille avaient été brûlés. Il monta ensuite au premier étage. Idem. Il accéda ensuite au dernier étage.

«- Il y a quelqu'un ? Lança Sonic.

-Au s'cours, dit une voix de fille, provenant d'un coin. »

Le hérisson bleu s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il s'agissait d'un écureuil fille âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Elle se trouvait près d'une fenêtre dont le verre avait violement éclaté. Elle avait très peur, peur de mourir brûlée vive ou écrasée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu n'as rien ? »

La jeune fille se redressa la tête.

-« Sonic… C'est… C'est toi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Oui, ça va. Une partie du toit de notre maison s'est écroulé, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Je buvais un coup avec mes amis quand j'ai entendu une personne crier « au feu », cette personne m'a emmené ici et j'ai vu la maison en feu. Puis, j'ai entendu ta maman pleurer et dire que des personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Alors, je suis arrivé ici.

-M… Merci beaucoup ! Remercia la jeune écureuil. Je vais chercher ma sœur, et on pourra sortir d'ici.

-Conduis-moi jusqu'à elle.

-D'accord. »

Ils marchèrent vers une armoire qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Trois mètres au moins séparaient le meuble de la jeune écureuil et du hérisson bleu. Puis, soudain, une autre partie du toit commença à tomber.

« Attention ! Cria Sonic. Le toit ! »

Elle redressa la tête, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sonic la poussa vers l'armoire, puis reçut tous les débris sur son dos. Elle se releva, puis, le voyant sous la pyramide de débris, se mit à paniquer.

« - Est-ce -que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, estomaquée.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Va chercher ta sœur, je vais me débrouiller seul.

-D'accord. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi !

-Ca marche ! »

Elle se précipita devant l'armoire. Elle ouvrit la porte très rapidement. Sa sœur, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, était âgée de huit ans. Elle était très mignonne.

« -La prochaine fois qu'il y a un incendie, ne te cache pas dans une armoire. Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux de s'enfermer de cette manière !

-Oui, je sais, répondit la petite sœur, mais il y avait beaucoup de grosses flammes, et comme je ne savais pas où me cacher, je me suis réfugiée ici. Ne le dis pas à maman, s'il te plaît !

- Je ne le ferai pas pour cette fois, mais ne recommence plus, car à la prochaine prise, je lui dirai. Compris ?

-Oui, d'accord. Merci. »

De son côté, Sonic ne s'en sortait pas aussi facilement qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Tous ces morceaux qui sont tombés sur lui étaient aussi lourds qu'un gros tas de briques ou encore un mur entier qui s'était écroulé. Il commença également à tousser à cause de la grosse fumée qui envahissait toute la maison.

« -Nom d'un pic, se dit-il, je suis coincé et ces deux filles ne sont pas encore sorties ! Et zut !

-Mais c'est Sonic le hérisson ! s'exclama la petite sœur, qui l'avait entendu parler. Victoria, il faut l'aider, il ne peut pas sortir ! Vite ! »

Victoria se dirigea vers son sauveur, avec sa sœur, puis souleva tous les morceaux qu'elle pouvait porter. Petit à petit, notre héros parvint à se redresser.

« -Merci Victoria, lui dit Sonic. C'est ta petite sœur ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Marie.

-Merci Sonic de nous avoir porté secours, lui répondit poliment Marie.

-Et bien, il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il. Maintenant, vous allez vous accrochez à moi, nous allons sortir de cet endroit.

-D'accord, répondirent Victoria et Marie en même temps. »

Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune maman pleurait et hurlait toujours, alors que Sona s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son nouvel ami.

« -J'espère qu'il s'en sortira, se dit-elle.

-Il s'en sort toujours, lui répondit Cream, Sonic n'a jamais peur du danger !

-Pas peur ! Répéta Cheese.

-Regardez là bas ! Lança un des témoins en pointant du doigt l'entrée de la maison. »

Une silhouette noire apparût. Puis, quand la fumée se dissipa, tout le monde vit Sonic, accompagné de Victoria et Marie qui se trouvaient dans ses bras. La mère sécha ses larmes et afficha un grand sourire de soulagement. Le hérisson bleu posa les deux filles à terre, puis, celles-ci coururent jusqu'à leur maman.

« -Mes enfants ! Lança-t-elle

-Maman, firent de même ses enfants. »

La petite famille se fit un gros câlin, devant les témoins qui applaudissaient, comme s'ils avaient assisté à un magnifique spectacle. La mère s'adressa à notre héros :

« - Monsieur Sonic, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous êtes si brave et si courageux ! Sans vous, mes filles auraient été mortes !

-Ah, mais il n'y a pas de quoi, madame ! Répondit-il. Quand une personne quelconque ou un de mes amis a besoin d'aide, je suis toujours le premier à arriver !

-Que puis-je faire pour vous et tous vos amis ? Vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez !

-Nous n'avons besoin de rien, merci.»

Puis, les pompiers arrivèrent. Cinq camions débarquèrent, dont trois avaient des tuyaux géants d'eau. Ils se garèrent n'importe comment. Tous les pompiers sortirent très rapidement. Le chef des troupes mit la pression aux autres pour qu'ils puissent éteindre le feu très rapidement. Un peu plus de la moitié d'entre eux déroula le long tuyau d'eau et se dirigea vers la maison en flammes. Une dizaine tourna le grand robinet d'eau, alors que les pompiers restants s'occupèrent des victimes du sinistre.

« -Quand vous étiez en route, Monsieur Sonic est arrivé et a sauvé mes enfants, raconta la mère a l'un d'entre eux.

-Si je comprends bien, récapitula-t-il, il n'y a aucun blessé grave…

-C'est exact. »

Pendant tout ce temps, Sonic rejoigna sa bande. Amy lui sauta dessus, avec grande joie.

« -Oh Sonic ! Tu as été formidable !

-Ah… Euh… Merci Amy. Peux-tu me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui… Désolé ! »

Sona se rapprocha de lui :

« -Ca alors, dit-elle, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à sortir ces enfants de leur maison ! Tu as été incroyable ! J'aimerais beaucoup être comme toi.

-Mais tu seras comme moi un jour.

-Non, lui répondit-elle sur un ton lugubre. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre hérissonne perdue qui a peur de tout et qui ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.

-Mais non ! Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as pas confiance en toi, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai ce que tu me dis… Je… Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais… C'est comme si ce manque m'handicapait la tête.

- Je sais que tu peux réussir. Tu as tes défauts, mais tu as aussi beaucoup de qualités que je n'ai pas et que j'aimerais avoir.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle

-Bien sûr, sinon, je ne t'aurais pas balancé tout ce discours ! »

Puis, tout à coup, le hérisson bleu trembla, comme s'il avait froid. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas froid. Il se mit à tousser.

« Sonic, ça va ? »

Il trembla de plus en plus

« Ohé ! Sonic ! »

Il s'écroula d'un coup sec à terre. Paniquée, Sona le mis dos à terre. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Celui-ci avait une sensation d'étouffement vraiment horrible. Ses amis, qui avaient tout vu, étaient en état de choc, surtout Amy.

« Je vais chercher du secours, lança Tails, avant de partir rapidement. »

Sona redressa lentement le hérisson bleu et l'ordonna de respirer plus doucement. Rapidement, Tails et deux pompiers arrivèrent. Les deux pompiers transportèrent notre héros jusqu'à l'une des camionnettes transportant les blessés.

« -Nous allons l'emmener aux urgences. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite à l'hôpital le plus proche d'ici. Si vous voulez, ce soir, et si j'ai le temps, je vous donnerai des nouvelles de son état de santé par téléphone.

-C'est gentil à vous, merci, lui répondit Sona. »

Dès que les pompiers furent partis, Sona et ses nouveaux amis retournèrent au bar d'Albert. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Sonic mais, en réfléchissant, Albert savait qu'il s'en sortira. Sona, quand à elle, repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé, et à tout ce que le hérisson bleu lui avait confié.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tails déposa Sona, Cream et Amy chez elles. Quand la hérissonne fuchsia et la petite lapine ouvrirent la porte, Vanilla changeait l'eau de son vase bleu dans lequel se trouvaient de magnifiques fleurs cueillies par sa fille.

« -Alors, comment ça été cette promenade ?

-Bien, répondit Sona avec un petit sourire. Votre endroit est très joli, j'aime beaucoup.

-Merci beaucoup, cela me touche.

-Nous sommes allés au centre ville aussi, ajouta Cream. Et après, nous avons bu une boisson au bar d'Albert.

-Comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda sa mère.

-Il va bien »

Pendant que la petite lapine et sa maman discutaient, Sona était dans ses pensées. Elle pensait et repensait à Sonic. Elle ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui, comme si elle était devenue accro à lui. Elle regrettait qu'elle ne fût pas aussi forte et courageuse que lui. Elle n'était pas étonnée que celui-ci connaissait autant de personnes.

« -Est-ce que ça va Sona ? Lui demanda Vanilla.

-Euh… Oui ça va. J'étais dans mes pensées. Je trouve que Sonic est très fort et courageux. J'aimerais beaucoup être comme lui. Il m'a dit qu'un jour, je serai aussi brave que lui, mais je ne le pense pas. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai eu des doutes sur mes capacités quand Sonic m'avait annoncé que je ferrai partie de l'équipe.

-Je suis sûre que tu as de bonnes capacités ! Lança Cream pour l'encourager.

-Oh oui ! Approuva Cheese »

Mais Sona resta toujours triste.

« -C'est de ma faute si Sonic est aux urgences, j'aurais dû intervenir !

-Mais non ! Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette affaire. Sonic a l'habitude de risquer sa vie pour sauver des gens, mais si tu étais avec lui, tu aurais pu subir un grave accident !

-Pourquoi Sonic est-il aux urgences ? Lui demanda Vanilla.

-Nous étions au bar, raconta la hérissonne, quand tout à coup, quelqu'un a crié. Cette personne nous a emmenés devant une maison en flammes.

-Je suppose que Sonic est entré à l'intérieur pour sauver des gens qui sont coincés à l'intérieur…

-C'est exact. Mais il n'était pas bien quand il est ressorti, car il tremblait de partout et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Je l'ai aidé à respirer normalement, mais… je pense que ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Sona souffla lentement. Vanilla s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« -Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes inférieure aux autres. Tu l'as aidé à bien respirer, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais, si tu n'étais pas là, il aurait pu mourir. Tu as très bien fait ton geste, Sona.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Ce soir, c'est crêpe party spécial filles !

-Super ! Lancèrent Sona et Cream en même temps.

-Oh oui ! Ajouta Cheese. »

Sona se sentit alors plus à son aise et reprit confiance en elle. Elle redevint souriante comme avant. Le soir, elle se régalait avec les crêpes et s'amusait à raconter des blagues à la petite famille. Puis, le soir, avant de s'endormir, elle repensa à Sonic, en espérant qu'il se rétablisse rapidement.


	5. Ch4: Sona se fait enlever

Dans le silence complet, Sonic se réveilla lentement. Il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, cloué aux poignets, à la poitrine et aux chevilles. Il faisait très froid. Un énorme drap blanc tacheté recouvrait son corps. L'angoisse régnait dans cette pièce inconnue. Du sang était présent sur ses mains.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux très noirs et habillé en gothique l'accompagnait. Quatre autres jeunes filles et cinq garçons les encerclaient. Ceux-ci avaient dans leurs mains des outils de chirurgie tachés de sang : scalpels, ciseaux, pinces…

« -Où suis-je ? Leur demanda Sonic. Et pourquoi ai-je du sang sur mes mains ?

-En fait, répondit la jeune fille en tournant autour de lui, nous effectuons des expériences, car tu es une espèce intéressante à étudier. Tu es spécial, car tu as la même anatomie interne que nous…

-C'est cool des expériences comme ça ! Ajouta un des garçons. On devrait faire ça plus souvent !

-Ta gueule, toi ! Lança la leader (puis à Sonic) Tu meures d'envie de savoir comment nous savons toutes ces informations, non ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sonic en frissonnant de peur.

- Apportez un miroir ! »

Le groupe apporta un immense miroir, orné de têtes de morts et de zombies. Un élément de décor qu'on pourrait voir dans une maison abandonnée. La jeune fille retira d'un coup sec le drap blanc et… horreur ! Tout le corps du hérisson bleu avait été disséqué ! Tous ses organes pendaient partout. Il hurla de peur et bougea de partout pour se libérer de son triste sort.

« -Qu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel acte de barbarie ? Je… Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour le plaisir… Répondit la jeune fille, avec un sourire très sadique. Fais tes dernières prières ! »

Elle se jeta violemment sur lui, puis lui arracha le bras gauche, puis le bras droit, et sa queue. La bande ria alors que le pauvre Sonic hurlait de douleur dans tout ce brouhaha et se vidait de tout son sang.

« Au s'cours ! Sauvez-moi ! Non, arrêtez ! »

La jeune fille prit une hache, et lui lança, avant de le décapiter :

« -C'est la fin ! Adieu, Sonic le hérisson ! Hahahahahaha !

-Non ! AAAHHH ! »

Notre héros hurla. Il fut très essoufflé. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage tellement qu'il avait peur. Il regarda autour de lui : Il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, avec un masque à oxygène. Une table de chevet se trouvait à sa droite et une petite table à sa gauche. Une télévision était sur un beau buffet couleur chêne, face à lui. A gauche se trouvait une fenêtre avec une vue du ciel du centre ville. En face de la fenêtre se trouvait la porte verte foncée de sa chambre.

« Ouf, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, pensa Sonic, rassuré ».

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez »

La personne qui entrait était une très jolie jeune femme, âgée d'environ vingt-cinq ans, très grande et assez mince. Ses longs cheveux bruns très raides étaient retenus par un fin ruban rouge. Ses yeux charbonneux discrets faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Elle était la femme idéale que tous les hommes rêveraient d'avoir.

« -Bonjour, Monsieur Sonic, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Je vous ai entendu crier.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, rien de grave.

-Ah oui, d'accord. Je me présente : je suis Jessica et je m'occuperai de vous durant toute votre convalescence.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ici ?

-Cela dépendra de l'évolution de votre état. J'ai entendu dire que vos amis viendront vous rendre visite aujourd'hui. Je vais vous laissez, je dois m'occuper de mes autres patients. Je reviendrai pour apporter votre repas. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez un problème.

-Entendu »

Jessica sortit de la chambre et referma la porte.

Sonic se rallongea doucement. Il songeait aux derniers évènements qui se sont déroulés, surtout l'arrivée de Sona. Il savait très bien qu'elle était une proie très facile pour le Dr Robotnik et qu'il se servait d'elle pour le forcer à abandonner. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Comment la protéger efficacement pendant son séjour à l'hôpital ? Amy et Tails pourraient le faire. Et s'ils étaient prisonniers du savant fou ? Sonic se posait des tas de questions sur les jours à venir.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, fit Sonic »

La porte s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de Cream, Amy et Tails. Ils étaient très contents de le revoir.

«-Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Sonic.

-Ah, Sonic ! Fit Amy en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va mieux, lui répondit Sonic. Tiens, Sona n'est pas avec vous ?

-Elle est partie faire une course, lui répondit Cream. Elle arrivera bientôt.

-D'accord. »

Cinq secondes de silence s'écoulèrent. Le hérisson bleu poursuit :

« - J'aimerais que l'on parle de quelque chose…

-Oui, de quoi ? Lui questionna Amy, avec un grand sourire. De notre avenir ? De notre mariage ?

-Non, Amy, pas de notre future vie… (Puis au reste de la bande) C'est à propos de Sona.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Tails. Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Je… Je voudrais que vous la protégiez durant mon séjour à l'hôpital, car je pense que Robotnik profitera de cette situation pour l'attaquer, vous savez, elle est une proie très facile pour lui.

-Elle peut se défendre seule ! Grogna Amy.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais… Elle n'est pas à l'abri du danger, comme nous tous…

-QUOI ? TU VEUX DIRE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS ME DEFENDRE ?

- Amy, s'il te plaît, arrête d'hurler ! »

Alors qu'Amy s'apprêtait à frapper tout le monde, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » répondit la bande.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de Sona. Elle entra dans la chambre, elle tenait au bras gauche un joli bouquet de fleurs. Elle leur sourit.

« Bonjour tout le monde, leur dit-elle, j'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard… »

Elle avança et posa les fleurs sur la table.

« -C'est pour toi Sonic, poursuit-elle, pour te dire que j'apprécie ta bravoure. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

-Oh… Et bien, merci beaucoup, lui répondit-il, un peu gêné, tu n'aurais pas dû !

- Mais si ! Un héros peut être récompensé !

- C'est quand même gentil de ta part.

- Merci, répondit Sona un peu embarrassée. »

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Jessica était de retour. Elle était avec un petit chariot sur lequel se trouvaient des compresses, des perfusions, des flacons de désinfectant, du coton, des seringues et d'autres accessoires médicaux.

« - Excusez-moi si je vous dérange Monsieur Sonic, je suis revenue plus tôt que prévu.

-Oh, vous ne me dérangez pas, lui avoua Sonic, je discutais avec mes amis.

- Je dois vous faire un vaccin, j'avais oublié, veillez m'excuser.

-Ah… Ce n'est pas très grave… »

Le hérisson serra ses poings, car, comme tout le monde, il détestait les piqures.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Sonic, Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps et vous ne sentirez rien.

-Je ne veux pas de piqures !

-Arrête de jouer la comédie ! Grogna Amy. Tu ne vas pas mourir, ce n'est qu'une petite piqure de rien du tout !

-Sona, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose ! Lui supplia Sonic.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, lui avoua Sona, tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux te rétablir rapidement. »

Pendant la conversation, Jessica stérilisa l'aiguille de la seringue avec un coton imbibé d'alcool, puis, inséra la dose du vaccin correspondant dans la seringue. Pour rassurer notre héros, Sona lui donna des ordres, afin que sa séance de vaccination se déroulât bien. Cream, Amy et Tails la regardèrent faire. La hérissonne lui demanda de tendre le bras droit. Le hérisson lui obéit. Jessica déposa un autre coton imbibé d'alcool sur le bras de notre héros, en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires. Elle prit ensuite la seringue, sous le regard effrayé de Sonic. Celui-ci avait tellement peur de cette aiguille qu'il failli être victime d'une crise cardiaque. Sona lui dit alors de ne pas regarder, mais de penser à autre chose. Il repensa alors à toutes les personnes qu'il avait sauvées, aidé, à leurs sourires. De son côté, la hérissonne fuchsia voulut observer la façon dont la jeune infirmière s'y prenait pour vacciner son patient, mais renonça à cette idée afin de soutenir son ami.

En même pas une minute, la vaccination fût terminée.

« - Maintenant, lui dit Jessica, je vous laisserez tranquille jusqu'à l'heure du midi.

- Vous… Avez déjà fini ? S'étonna Sonic.

- Et oui ! Répondit Sona en souriant »

Alors que Jessica s'en allât avec son charriot, Sonic remercia Sona de l'avoir aidé à surmonter sa peur. Celle-ci employait cette méthode quand elle devait effectuer des vaccins ou prises de sang. Tails et Cream apprécièrent cette méthode, lui avouèrent qu'elle serait une bonne infirmière. Sona rougit, car ce métier n'était pas exactement celui qu'elle aurait aimé pratiquer. Toutefois, elle fût heureuse de ces compliments.

Amy, quant à elle, la regarda d'un air menaçant et cynique. En effet, Sona était une rivale, car elle craignait fort que celle-ci volât son soi-disant «Soniku d'amour », car, cette hérissonne était parfaite, très belle, encore plus qu'elle : Un style rock comme Sonic aimait, de beaux yeux bleus, presque aussi étincelants que ceux de Tails, une belle couleur fuchsia et un caractère que le hérisson, le renardeau et la petite lapine admiraient beaucoup. Ceci la mettait en rage.

Alors que les quatre amis riaient et discutaient, Amy gifla le hérisson bleu qui ne comprît rien à son geste.

« - Amy, qu'avons-nous dit de mal ? Lui demanda Sona, un peu inquiète de la voir dans cet état de colère.

- Rien, mais, tant que t'y es, demande à Sonic s'il veut t'épouser !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, c'est pour moi un ami, c'est tout, pas un petit copain !

- Alors, pourquoi étais-tu à côté de lui quand il devait se faire vacciner ?

- Je sentais qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour être rassuré ! Si tu tiens tant à Sonic, pourquoi étais-tu à l'écart ? »

La hérissonne rose ne sût pas répondre à sa question. Encore plus en colère, elle lui rétorqua :

« - Parce que… Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul ! Il n'est plus un bébé…

- Il avait peur ! Il avait besoin de notre présence ! Es-tu dépourvue de sentiments ou est-ce un coup monté parce que tu es jalouse de me voir avec Sonic ?

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, intervint Sonic en les séparant avec ses bras, cela ne servira à rien de vous disputer de cette manière, parlez-en calmement.

- On ne s'arrêtera pas, lui lança Amy (puis à sa soi-disant « Rivale »), as-tu une arme ?

-Non, mais…

- Tais-toi ! Sais-tu te battre ?

- Non, répondit Sona sincèrement.

- Tu vois, tu as beau avoir un beau physique, être avec Sonic, mais, tu n'as rien d'une battante. Tu es personne comparé à moi. Tu abandonnes tout le temps, tu t'affaiblis à chaque situation, bref, tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans la cour des grands ma vieille !

- Amy, tu exagères ! Rouspéta Sonic en haussant le ton.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté de l'accueillir, elle porte la poisse et ne sait pas se débrouiller seule !

- Tu as tord de dire cela, elle se débrouille bien, même si elle n'a pas encore tous ses points de repère ! »

Alors que Tails regarda son meilleur ami se disputer avec la hérissonne rose, Cream vit des larmes apparaître au bord des yeux de Sona qui se mirent ensuite à couler le long de ses joues.

« - Sona, lui dit-elle, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, car elle ne sait pas qui tu es réellement.

- Vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je vous dis ! lança Amy.

- Moi si, lui répondit Sona en séchant ses larmes et d'une voix tremblante. Tu as gagné face à moi à ce petit jeu, je le reconnais. Donc, je m'en vais !

- Non, Sona, attends ! Lui cria Sonic, qui était malheureux de la voir dans cet état. »

Sona ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Cream la supplia de revenir, mais elle ne réagit pas, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. La porte claqua. Malheureux, la lapine et le chao s'écroulèrent à terre, en pleurant à leur tour. L'attitude d'Amy leur faisait peur Ils ne la reconnaissaient plus mentalement, et c'était ce détail qui leur fît très mal, car ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps (mais pas autant que Sonic et Tails). Elles étaient inséparables comme des sœurs jumelles.

« -Voilà, fit Sonic, tu as tout gagné. Vas la retrouver et lui faire des excuses.

-Pas question !

- Si ! Vas-t'excu…

-Laisse tomber, lui coupa Tails. Je vais la retrouver et discuter avec elle.

-Bon, d'accord, lui répondit-il, un peu déçu. »

Pendant ce temps, Sona s'était réfugiée dans un grand parc, aux allées fleuries, avec une grande aire de jeux pour les enfants. Assise sur un bac face à ces jeux, elle regardait jouer les enfants, sous leurs cris, leurs rires, ainsi que le sourire de leurs parents. Ceci lui fît alors penser à ses nombreux souvenirs d'enfance : Elle n'avait pas peur de monter sur un toboggan géant, grimpait, escaladait la cage aux poules, les murs d'escalades, osait faire ce que les autres enfants avaient peur de faire. Jusqu'à ses quatre ans, Sona était aussi casse-cou que Sonic.

Cela ne lui empêcha pas, toutefois, de repenser au petit discours d'Amy à son sujet. Ses mots lui pesaient lourd sur son cœur. La boule qu'elle avait à sa gorge n'avait pas disparu. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver ses parents et lui raconter la querelle qu'elle avait eue. Ses larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage. Elle les essuya avec sa main droite, comme une pauvre petite fille abandonnée.

Tout à coup, une voix qu'elle connaissait l'appela. Elle l'ignora, puis baissa sa tête. Elle sentit ensuite qu'une personne s'asseyait à côté d'elle. La hérissonne releva la tête. A sa droite, elle vit Tails qui lui donna un mouchoir en papier. Elle le remercia, puis se moucha avant de sécher ses larmes.

« - Je dois te dire quelque chose, lui dit Sona sur un ton lugubre. Je quitte l'équipe.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Tails. Est-ce à cause d'Amy ?

-Oui, elle a raison. Je ne vaux rien et je n'ai rien à faire avec vous. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me débrouiller seule.

- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Je te protègerai.

- C'est gentil de ta part de me proposer cela, mais, je pense que ce sera inutile.

-Allez ! Lui supplia-t-il, s'il te plaît ! Nous serons triste de ne plus te voir ! Et je suis sûr et certain qu'Amy changera d'avis.

-Ecoute, Tails, c'est très gentil de tout faire pour que je sois heureuse, mais, je n'ai pas le choix… »

Soudain, une explosion retentit. Elle avait l'air de se dérouler pas trop loin du parc. De la fumée grise apparût. Paniqués, les gens du parc s'enfuirent avec leurs enfants, en criant. Sona et Tails fixèrent longtemps cette fumée grise qui ne cessait de grandir dans le ciel.

« -Ecoute-moi bien Sona, je vais voir ce qui se passe dans le coin. Va avertir Sonic et les autres, cela me rendra service.

-D'accord, j'y vais. Sois prudent.

-Toi aussi. »

Tails tourna ses queues comme une hélice, sortit rapidement du parc en passant au-dessus d'une grille d'entrée qui était fermée au public. Sona, quant à elle, courut vers la direction opposée, où se trouvait l'entrée principale. Elle se posa de nombreuses questions : était-ce un piège tendu à un habitant ou à elle? Le Docteur Robotnik était-il l'auteur de ce crime, pour pouvoir la retrouver facilement et la kidnapper, sans qu'il y ait de témoins ? Lorsqu'elle songeât alors à Robotnik, elle paniqua de plus en plus.

Alors qu'elle s'approchât de la sortie, la hérissonne percuta un gros caillou, qui était sorti à moitié du chemin poussiéreux Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre, sur le ventre, en criant. Une bombe atterrit près d'elle. Elle explosa alors que Sona tentât de se relever. Un brouillard se dessina, la hérissonne fuchsia toussa, puis sentit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Petit à petit, elle perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur le sol. Une pince métallique la prit par la taille.

« Muhahahaha, je t'ai enfin trouvé, chère hérissonne… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les bombardements cessèrent. Fort heureusement, les maisons furent restées intactes , aucune personne n'avait été blessée. Tails partit à la recherche de Sona. Ne la voyant pas, il s'inquiéta. Il demanda à plusieurs personnes, mais aucune ne l'avait aperçue. Il décida de retourner dans le parc. Le jeune renard vit une enveloppe sur un banc situé près de la sortie. Voyant que ce courrier lui était destiné, il l'ouvrit, puis déplia la feuille de papier. C'était une lettre. Il la lit attentivement. Il fut terrorisé.

« Il faut absolument que je prévienne les autres, la situation est grave ! »

Pendant ce temps :

« -Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas été gentille avec elle, je suis très vexé de ton attitude ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sonic, Amy, Cream et Cheese regardèrent Tails qui était très essouflé.

« - Tails, que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Sonic, inquiet. Pourquoi es-tu si fatigué ? As-tu retrouvé Sona ?

-Oui, mais… Il lui est arrivé… Quelque chose de grave !

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, le visage crispé.

- Sona… Elle… Elle a été kidnappée ! »


End file.
